Rumors
Rumors is the first episode of the first season of Lizzie McGuire. Summary Lizzie jokes in an IM to Miranda that the only reason Kate made the cheerleading squad is because she stuffs her bra, and Miranda accidentally forwards it to almost everyone in the school. Meanwhile, Matt has to take care of a lizard for class. Synopsis Lizzie tries out for cheerleader but doesn't do very well. Later that night she and Miranda chat online. Lizzie jokes that Kate made the cheerleading squad. Lizzie in a fit of jealousy says that Kate made the squad because she stuffs her bra. Miranda's computer locks up and when it unfreezes, it sends out the message to everyone on the school roster. The next day at school, a hurt Kate is furious about the taunting she's receiving and confronts Lizzie and Miranda, demanding to know who is responsible. Lizzie stutters and stammers for a few moments, then Miranda says that she did it. Kate promises to make her life miserable, and a war of dirty tricks breaks out between the two. Miranda tells Lizzie that she took the blame because Lizzie can't handle conflict. Lizzie feels guilty as the war between Miranda and Kate escalates. Finally, Lizzie works up the nerve to take responsibility for the message and she stands up to Kate. Kate appears to take Lizzie's confession well, but during the pep rally, she leads a cheer designed to humiliate Lizzie in front of the student body. It works, but only briefly, as the student's quickly settle their attention on Tudgeman, who has been caught on video picking his nose. Meanwhile, with Matt Meanwhile, Matt brings home a lizard for a class project and names it Lizzie, much to his sister's annoyance. While Sam and Jo are supposed to be watching the lizard, it dies. Matt panics, believing he will be an outcast at school. Trivia *The episode was filmed from September 13-15, 2000. *For the first twelve episodes, the blooper reel at the end has the title of the show listed on the clapboard is What's Lizzie Thinking? which was the original name of the show. *Davida Williams was seen in fewer of the second season's episodes due to being a member of the girl group TG4 (which was the female version of B2K). *Mitchah Williams plays various unnamed boys in the series. He started his acting career by being one of the winners of a Steve Urkel look alike contest. He appeared with the other winners on an episode of Family Matters as one of Steve's kids. *When Lizzie and Miranda are chatting online, Lizzie's screen name is LIZZEE. Miranda's is MANDER. *Animated Lizzie is voiced by Hilary Duff. *Larry Tudgeman is mentioned, but does not appear. *The episode of Lizzie McGuire aired on Toon Disney on March 22, 2002 and November 5th, 2003. Pop Culture Miranda has a poster of Christina Aguilera on her wall. *Christina AguileraChristina Aguilera is an American singer and former Mickey Mouse Club Mouseketeer.Mouseketeer roster Lizzie and Miranda are wearing Paul Frank pajamas when they're instant messaging. Goofs *At lunch, Gordo points to his plate full of broccoli and says he doesn't like broccoli. But earlier in the episode, the food is served buffet style, with the students serving themselves. If Gordo doesn't like broccoli, why did he get it? *In the hallway scene, when Lizzie tries to confess to Kate she is wearing a red and white shirt without her blue purse. But in one shot, with the camera looking at Kate, the strap to the purse can be seen on her left shoulder just as it was a few moments later when Lizzie is walking to the pep rally with Miranda and Gordo. *When Lizzie approaches Kate before the cheerleaders do their routine, a stage mark "X" is visible on the floor. *Lizzie types "Because Kate stuffs her bra" on her instant message, but when Miranda accidentally sends it out, the "Because" in the message has disappeared. Quotes Animated Lizzie: The only thing worse than my cheerleading was...nothing. Jo: Whatever...murderer. Lizzie: Please tell me you and Kate made up. Kate: (screams) Sanchez! Miranda: Not exactly. Miranda: I'm a big fan of color. Welcome to the club. Kate: (along with Claire and the other cheerleaders at the pep rally) U-G-L-Y! You ain’t got no alibi! You ugly! Yeah, yeah, you ugly! 2, 4, 6, 8! Who’s the girl we love to hate? Lizzie, Lizzie! Big Loser! Loser! Big Loser! Gallery External links *Rumors on Internet Movie Database *Rumors on TV.com References Category:Season 1